You Belong With Me : Gwuncan
by RebelMagic
Summary: Based on a video I saw on YouTube. Gwen wants to tell her neighbor and best friend, Duncan, how she feels about him. But that chance was ruined when Duncan started dating Courtney, a former friend of hers. When Courtney and Duncan officially break up, Gwen still has a chance. And she might be in for a surprise.


**Sup people! Excuse my gangster wannabe. For all those Gwuncan fans, this story is inspired by a video I saw on YouTube. The link's going to be on my profile so don't worry on that. Just saying, but I am a cold heart Gwent (Gwen and Trent) fan but why not be nice to you Gwuncan fans? Well, Enjoy!**

**Gwen's writing is BOLD**

_Duncan's writing is ITALICS_

* * *

**_You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,_**  
**_She's going off about something that you said_**  
**_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._**

**_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._**  
**_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._**  
**_And she'll never know your story like I do._**

**_But she wears short skirts_**  
**_I wear t-shirts_**  
**_She's cheer captain_**  
**_And I'm on the bleachers_**  
**_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_**  
**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._**

**_If you could see_**  
**_That I'm the one_**  
**_Who understands you._**  
**_Been here all along._**  
**_So, why can't you see—_**  
**_You belong with me,_**  
**_You belong with me?_**

**_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_**  
**_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._**  
**_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_**  
**_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_**

**_And you've got a smile_**  
**_That can light up this whole town._**  
**_I haven't seen it in awhile_**  
**_Since she brought you down._**

**_You say you're fine—I know you better than that._**  
**_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_**

**_She wears high heels,_**  
**_I wear sneakers._**  
**_She's cheer captain,_**  
**_And I'm on the bleachers._**  
**_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_**  
**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._**

**_If you could see_**  
**_That I'm the one_**  
**_Who understands you,_**  
**_Been here all along._**  
**_So, why can't you see—_**  
**_You belong with me?_**

**_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._**  
**_All this time how could you not know, baby?_**  
**_You belong with me,_**  
**_You belong with me._**

**_[Instrumental]_**

**_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_**  
**_In the middle of the night._**  
**_I'm the one who makes you laugh_**  
**_When you know you're 'bout to cry._**  
**_I know your favorite songs,_**  
**_And you tell me about your dreams._**  
**_Think I know where you belong,_**  
**_Think I know it's with me._**

**_Can't you see_**  
**_That I'm the one_**  
**_Who understands you?_**  
**_Been here all along._**  
**_So, why can't you see—_**  
**_You belong with me?_**

**_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._**  
**_All this time how could you not know, baby?_**  
**_You belong with me,_**  
**_You belong with me._**

**_You belong with me._**

**_Have you ever thought just maybe_**  
**_You belong with me?_**

**_You belong with me._**

'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift

* * *

Through the window, Gwen could see Duncan yelling at his phone. She sighed. Had to be Courtney on the phone. Courtney was his girlfriend. She was pretty with mocha skin, short brown hair, and dark eyes. But she annoyed Duncan so much these days. Gwen averted her mind back onto Duncan, who was busy slamming his finger on the 'End' button. Gwen sat on her bed and took her medium sized writing pad and black marker.

**YOU OK?**

Duncan smiled at Gwen. He took out a piece of paper and a blue marker.

_Tired of Drama_

_**SORRY :(**_

He shrugged, but had a tiny smile still. Gwen turned over to her bed, facing the opposite direction of her bed. Duncan had shut his curtains/blinds. Gwen ripped the page off and turned triumphantly to the window. But Duncan couldn't see the message.

**I LOVE YOU**

Gwen's features turned sad. One day, she will tell Duncan how she feels about him. The thought made her happy and started singing. She took her brush and used it as a microphone. The interesting thing was that Gwen's sweet voice got carried out of her open window and into Duncan's open window. (The curtain thingy was closed; the glass was still opened.) Duncan, hearing a beautiful and familiar voice, opened his curtains/blinds to see Gwen singing and dancing some goofy moves. Too bad he didn't what and why she was singing.

_HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI_

Classes had just ended. Gwen was in the park, on a bench and reading a book. SO engrossed in the words that she didn't see Duncan smirking at her. He walked towards her and the grass made swishy noises. Gwen turned to see Duncan approaching the bench. When he sat down near her, a light pink color formed on her pale porcelain skin. Thank God Duncan didn't see. They talked about things, the Goth and delinquent, before a shrilly voice screeched, "DUNKIE!

Duncan looked helplessly at Gwen, who told him to go. Courtney was in her car, a hoodless red BMW. Duncan was pulled into a kiss by Courtney, just to make Gwen jealous. She knew the Goth, a loner and Duncan's best friend and to top it off, his neighbor! Courtney hugged Duncan, looking at Gwen, giving her a smirk. Gwen looked at her with a calm face, but the tears in those dark eyes said otherwise. She felt like her heart was in two wretched pieces. The car drove away and Gwen crossed her arms, disgusted suddenly.

**_GWUNCAN_**_GWUNCAN__**GWUNCAN**__GWUNCAN__**GWUNCAN**__GWUNCAN__**GWUNCAN**__GWUNCAN__**GWUNCAN**__GWUNCAN__**GWUNCAN**__GWUnCAN__**GWUCAN**__GWUnCAN__**GWUNCAN**_

Duncan was on the football team. He was like the best player. His girlfriend, Courtney, was cheerleading captain and yelled some victory cheers. Gwen saw Duncan flashing her a smile and that warmed her heart. She was on the bleachers, with the rest of the school band. Duncan caught the ball and went many yards, winning the game. Gwen stayed with the rest of the band members, watching the scene with Courtney and Duncan. Courtney was flirting with another football player, Justin. Cute and charming, the guy was player. Gwen used to have feelings for him until she saw what he did to poor Sadie's heart.

From the angry fists and each screaming in the other's face, she could tell they were fighting. Then Duncan did something that surprised everyone who was watching; he yelled, "We're over, Princess. Goodbye." And with that, he stormed off. Gwen didn't know what to feel: happy, confused, amused, or sad. Hey, the girls used to be good friends until Courtney thought Gwen was stealing her boyfriend. Or ex now. Whatever. But Duncan didn't look too good, more like steaming. Gwen thought in her mind, **_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along. So, why can't you see, Duncan, you belong here all along with me? _**

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Duncan opened his windows. Gwen thought he looked stunning in that black and white suit. Duncan glanced at Gwen on her bed, surrounded by books and wrote on a piece of paper.

_YOU GOIN' TONIGHT?_

**NO, STUDYING.**

Gwen looked cheerful. Was it just her, or did the Goth see sadness in those teal eyes?

_WISH YOU WERE!_

Then, he left. Gwen lied on her bed. Hidden between her finished homework was the piece of paper she wished Duncan would see. See those words, a bunch of emotions surged through her and she wished she didn't have to do this. But, it was best to tell the person you like what you feel about them then keeping it hidden inside. This made Gwen smile. And she got off the bed to get busy.

**_KISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISS_**

To Gwen, the whole outfit was a bit ridiculous. To the others, she looked stunning. It was a one sleeve teal dress top. The sleeve was a beautiful black rose. The waist had a white satin belt with a black somewhat puffy skirt and whit on the bottom. Her black ankle length heel boots were showing off her slender legs. **(A/N: I don't know because the feet were never shown in the video.) **Her teal and black hair was in a bun, wrapped with a black band and some curls coming out in the front of her face. You could say it was a messy bun but either way, she was stunning. Gwen, of course, had no makeup on except for a bit of eyeliner and a light rosy pink lipstick. Alejandro fixed his tie and walked up to her, asking for a dance. Gwen cut him off, saying," I ain't Heather," and walked away.

There he was, near the refreshments drinking a cup of punch. When he saw her, he almost spit the punch back in the cup. She looked… gorgeous. You had to either blind or really stupid not think so. Gwen walked up to Duncan. He asked, "I thought you were studying. What are you doing here?" Just then, Courtney came over, wearing this yellow and gray robe thing dress. Really weird. She started blabbing about a contract they had to follow. It said something about Duncan and Courtney being a couple during prom. She kept on talking and then Duncan did the most heroic thing: he snuffed her. "I'm so calling my lawyer," Courtney yelled and stormed off. Gwen smiled at Duncan and took out the paper she had folded in her hand. She unfolded it and the message was clear.

I LOVE YOU

Duncan laughed just a bit, just a bit. He reached inside the suit jacket pocket and took out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

_I LOVE YOU_

Duncan and Gwen got closer. Duncan put his hands on Gwen's slim waist and her hands on his chest. "You belong with me," she whispered in his ear. Then they kissed.

_GWUNCAN_

* * *

**This is my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Get some constructive criticism going on. Pwease? All right, if these reviews are flames, I will be accepting only Leo Valdez's (HoH). If they are bad and evil flames, I will be using it to make a banquet. Why let things go to waste?**

** Review!**


End file.
